


【雏丸横】糖果与鞭子

by kimi_45



Category: kanjani8(band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-07 22:54:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20825159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimi_45/pseuds/kimi_45
Summary: 横右  三人play  BDSM





	【雏丸横】糖果与鞭子

做的很好。  
乖乖继续，我就会让你舒服的射出来。

戴着项圈的横山跪在村上面前，卖力地用嘴服务着他的下身。

塞入后穴的尾巴“嗡嗡”地振动着，横山涨红的阴茎一下下地颤动，却因根部被绑住而无法得到释放。

手臂被手铐固定在身后，横山的阴茎涨得疼痛却无可奈何，只能听凭村上摆布。他泪眼朦胧地望向村上，乞求村上的慈悲。

村上喜欢这样的横山。喜欢看他白瓷一般的肌肤因自己而染上一层绯红，看他美得仿佛不食人间烟火的眼角眉梢向自己倾诉热烈的渴求，看他果冻一般的的唇瓣吞吐着自己的分身。

然后第二天，看他系得严严实实的衬衫，回忆衬衫下面有哪里被自己留下了怎样的痕迹。

hina…忍不住了…好疼…求求你…请让我射…

身下的人哭着恳求自己。

叹了一口气，村上半跪下来，突然用力，将横山后穴的尾巴按得更深。身体里的振动瞬间变强，横山忍不住哭叫出来。

hina，不要……！求求你……！！

村上坏心眼地看着横山因自己的动作而软倒在地。他一下下地用尾巴在横山的后穴里抽插。积蓄已久的快感无法释放，横山在地上蜷成一团。在他几乎要失去意识之前，村上解开了他阴茎的束缚。横山立刻射了出来，精液喷溅到了村上的手上。

舔干净。

高潮的余韵还未褪去，横山的身体还在微微颤抖。但他还是顺从地吻上村上的手指，将自己的精液舔舐干净。

真是个好孩子。

村上拍拍横山的后背，横山立刻懂了他的意思。他转过去背向村上，俯下身。

后穴的风景一览无余，刚刚因村上的动作而变得略微红肿的小穴还在微微开合着，村上总是把它称为邀请，让横山的脸埋得更深。

抓住横山被拷在身后的双手，村上没有任何迟疑地一下子贯穿他的身体，横山虽做好了心理准备，但还是被村上硕大的阴茎顶得哭叫出声。

怎么，不喜欢吗？

喜欢……只是…太大了……

不这么大怎么能满足你呢。

村上开始进出横山的身体。虽然已经被进入了不知多少次，但横山还是无法一下子适应村上尺寸惊人的性器。不过村上总是会先放慢速度，给横山适应的时间。然后则是有些粗暴的动作，弹惯钢琴的手指捏拽横山的乳尖，尖利的八重齿啃咬他的背脊，硕大的阴茎一下下顶到他的身体深处，让横山一次次射精，失控地在高潮中尖叫出自己的名字，求自己释放在他的身体里。

堕落。横山觉得这个词非常适合来形容他们的性爱。明明应该逃开，却又越发沉溺于这样被粗暴的对待，甚至隐隐期待更多。

真是个抖M。横山苦笑。

—————————

丸山吻上横山的唇，温柔地吸吮舔舐。他的舌头探入横山的口中，和横山的舌头交织在一起。

一个吻过去，便让横山觉得有些头晕目眩。

丸山皱眉。  
你们做过了？

嗯，他昨晚没有工作。

轻轻抚过横山后背的咬痕，丸山有些心疼地轻吻上另一个人留下的痕迹。

怎么舍得这样，村上这家伙真是…

丸山的吻落下来。

先是在丸山口中释放过一次，然后与丸山相拥着被进入。丸山喜欢在这种时候问他村上是怎么让他舒服的，然后用另一种方式让他欲仙欲死。

丸山的技巧很好，横山常常被做到前列腺高潮。不同于射精的快感，好像虚脱一般漂浮在云朵间，就像丸山给自己的安抚一样。

从开始的被胁迫，到像这样，横山甚至会主动与丸山见面。

火一般强烈的村上，和水一般温柔的丸山。糖果与鞭子的比例刚好。

一开始是有负罪感的，但随着时间慢慢过去，负罪感被背德感带来的刺激所冲淡，横山沉沦于两个人带来的不同快感。

———————————

横山，请来我家里。

接到村上的电话，横山了个澡，顺便做了做后面的准备，便坐计程车来到村上家里。

刚进门，眼睛便被蒙起。熟悉的项圈被戴上脖颈的触感，横山自觉地跪下俯在地面，任村上像牵狗狗一样牵着自己移动。

似乎到了墙边，横山感觉到牵着自己项圈的手松开了。

脱光。

简单而不容置疑的命令。

横山摸索着脱掉自己身上的衣物，放在一边。

手里被塞了什么东西，横山摸了摸，发现是一个假阴茎。

做吧。

横山没有反抗。

他把假阴茎含入口中用唾液润湿，同时把一只手探入后穴开始为自己扩张。

他听到村上解下裤带的声音。正惊讶于村上今天准备这么快放过自己，大腿根部却突然挨了一下。横山又惊又痛，轻轻叫了一声。

腿开得大一点。

顺从地把腿摆成M字形，横山插入了第二根手指。软软的呻吟从他好看的唇里溢出。慢慢地，他把润湿的假阴茎插入自己的后穴。

皮带又抽上手臂。横山痛得一抖。

太慢了。

横山咬住下唇，犹豫了一下。像村上平时进入自己的那样，他粗暴地把假阴茎一下子送入自己的身体深处。

唔…啊……！！

虽不及村上的尺寸大，但硬凉的物体进入身体的不适感还是使横山吃痛。适应了一会，他开始慢慢地扭动腰，手也开始动作。

嗯…hina……

横山知道，村上喜欢他在自慰时叫自己的名字。他尽量粗暴地模仿村上的动作，用假阴茎在自己的身体抽插。村上似乎是满意的，因为没有鞭子再落到自己身上了。

哈啊……哈啊……

横山的喘息开始变得急促。他用一只手抽插着假阴茎，另一只手开始套弄自己勃起的分身。身体的快感和知道面前有人看着的羞耻感交织在一起，横山的大脑渐渐开始空白。

可以了。

村上突然叫停。可快要释放的横山已经有些迷乱，他并没有停止手上的动作。

双手被抓起举过头顶，不顾横山的挣扎，村上把他的手腕拷起，固定在身后的床头。横山的腿还保持着M的姿势，后穴含着假阴茎，如果他能看到镜子，一定会羞耻得闭上眼睛。

不要用假的了，给你这个。

将假阴茎被取出，身体的空虚感使横山的大脑被情欲所冲乱，他低声恳求着面前的人快些进入，让自己得到释放。

一双手分开自己的腿。横山默默等待接下来的要被村上贯穿的快感，然而进入自己身体的，却不是熟悉的村上的硕大阴茎。

巨大的恐惧笼罩上横山的身体，使他僵在原地，横山因恐惧而突然收缩的后穴让身上的人闷哼了一声。

横山几乎要叫出那个人的名字。

hina…hina？

横山焦急地叫着村上，带着些许哭腔。

没有人回答。身上的人开始了动作。也许是观看了刚刚余兴节目的缘故，横山感觉到他的阴茎比平时涨大了些许。他一下下顶着横山最敏感的地方，快感又尽数回归，横山没有坚持多久便释放了出来。

身上的人还在继续进出自己的身体，因射精而变得敏感的小穴被快感折磨，横山觉得意识渐渐变得空白。突然头发被揪住，他吃痛地叫出声，然后感觉村上的吐气落在自己耳边。

这不是很舒服嘛。  
尝出来是谁的了吗。

横山拼命摇头。  
不知道…我不知道…

乳尖被狠狠捏住，横山尖叫出声。捏住乳尖的手又用力拧了一把，痛得横山蜷起了身体。

他感觉到身上的人顿了一下。村上似乎是对他说：你别管。

乳尖被一下下粗暴地捏起，横山却因为这痛感而再次勃起。

看，横山是个喜欢被弄痛的淫荡家伙。

也许是被这景象所刺激，身上的人突然加快了速度。横山终于忍不住，随着身体被撞击的节奏一下下叫出声。

可村上没有放过他。

啪。

皮带落在红肿的乳尖。

是谁，你知道的吧。

啪。

又落在勃起的阴茎。

横山已经无力分辨是痛感还是快感，他的喉咙已经有些嘶哑，他颤抖着，张开嘴却叫不出声音，被两个男人一起送上高潮。

没有等他休息多久，皮带又抽上他敏感的身体。

说出他的名字。  
刚刚操到你射了两次的，是谁。

快感褪去，皮带抽在身体的痛感来得真实。横山把自己缩成一团。

是maru……丸山隆平……

眼罩被突然掀开。突然的光亮让横山眯起眼睛。透过泪水，他看到丸山坐在一旁的椅子上盯着自己。而村上站在自己面前，手里拿着皮带。

为什么丸山在笑？  
为什么村上看起来没有那么生气？

你以为我什么都不知道吗。  
我和maru是好到一起去旅行的关系的啊。

抱歉yoko。  
有好多玩法还是maru教我的呢。  
比如这个。

眼罩再次被戴上，横山的眼前回归一片黑暗。  
没让他有太多时间为这一切所震惊，还带着丸山白浊的后穴被手指涂上大量的润滑剂，随即是被进入的不适感。

说，是谁。

已经释放了两次，横山的意识开始有些无法集中。本就被假阴茎和丸山玩弄得有些麻木的后穴被涂上润滑剂，横山发现自己开始无法完全感觉到自己的身体。

是hina…

好孩子。

横山得到了一个吻。

阴茎突然抽出，随即又再次进入。

是谁。

maru…？

皮带狠狠落在横山身上。

错了。

那天，横山在两个人的糖果与鞭子中，不知哭泣了多少次，也不知高潮了多少次。

————————————

你们三个最近关系很好嘛。又一起出去啊？

安田叫住正在往外走的三个人。

嗯。我们发现了新的美味的东西哦。

那下次也带我去吧！

好呀，下次也叫上大仓一起吧。

丸山笑着回过头，跟上村上和横山。


End file.
